Dark Lights
by AllysunEgret
Summary: After the whole Darach incident, Beacon Hills has calmed down. Moderately at least. A new girl shows up at the school, a knowing smile on her face. She carries with her a knowledge of something that comes and another thing that attacks; what is a black dog? (set after season 3A)
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. It belongs to MTV and Jeff Davis.**_

Prologue:

I've never fully understood why people are superstitious of black cats. Sure, they're often taken as familiars of witches. But, they're cats. They could honestly not give two shits who they walk in front of. People should be more afraid of the black dogs in my opinion. Giant dogs with thick black fur and sharp fangs and red eyes. They only appear where there is death or where there will be death.

I personally believe black dogs are freakier than black cats. Mostly because I'm a cat person, but really? A dog who brings death omens, yeah that's exactly the type of dog I want to take out for a walk.

But you wanna know what's even worse? Pissing off a black dog. Say goodbye to whatever life you had because you're never ever seeing the light of day again. In fact, I heard somewhere that when you see a black dog and then die, you don't see bright light to take you away.

You see a dark light that comes to swallow you whole.

* * *

A/N

And here you have it! A very very short prologue to my new fanfic!

I'm starting the first chapter as we speak. Please review.

\- Allison


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Honestly, Erin Masters has had worse things happen to her. Okay scratch that. There have been worse things to happen, but nothing to this degree. Out of all the things to see on her taxi ride to her new home, she sees a black dog on the side of the road. Really, she's had almost worse.

The girl sighs as she stares out the taxi window. She's being moved from her old home in Illinois to some town in California called Beacon Hills. It's not her fault, not this time. It's just - her dad. Her dad thinks he can just move her around like a chess piece on his perfect little world. Truth to be told, Erin's getting sick of it. She wants to stay in one place for longer than five months. But she knows she can't. Ever since Erin saw a black dog when she was seven, her whole life was screwed over right then and right there. Her dad believes that moving to a smaller town would be safer and better for her. He could be right. But he could also just be wrong and she'll be dead the moment she steps into Beacon Hills.

The taxi comes to a halt and Erin's broken from her thoughts. She blinks as her driver turns around with a smile. "You're here, Ms. Masters. Welcome to Beacon Hills."

Joy to the world and all who listen, she thinks sarcastically as she opens her car door. The girl steps out onto the sidewalk as she stares at her new house. Erin really doesn't understand why her dad always buys her a house. Because she absolutely loves living by herself with a black dog following her everywhere.

Erin turns as the taxi driver opens the trunk to pull out her things; which isn't much, just two suitcases, a duffel bag, a box with items to decorate her room with, and a chest filled with old books she's read countless times. She smiles at the man and silently thanks him, taking the duffel bag and a suitcase from him.

"I'll help you bring the other things, Ms. Masters," the man says and Erin realizes something; how old this man is. He could be old enough to be her grandfather and acts more like a butler than a taxi driver. She nods and walks up to the front porch with the man following behind her. Erin sets down the suitcase and takes a key from her purse, unlocking her new house.

As she opens the door, she says to the driver, "You can leave now if you want. I've got it from here." The man smiles easily at her and shakes his head, staying put. Erin sighs and walks in, making room for him to put the bags and then the box and chest into the hallway.

She vaguely notices how plain the house is; light tan walls with hardwood floors. There's three doors in the hallway and one opening into which she assumes is the kitchen. Erin looks to the taxi driver and nods in reply as he says goodbye to her. She hears him leave and she walks down the hallway, absently setting her purse onto a small table. She enters the kitchen and shrugs, it's about as plain as the hallway.

Erin looks back at her things and groans, realizing that she has the whole weekend to settle in.

It's going to be a very long and tiring weekend for her.

* * *

It's Sunday evening and Erin has finally finished setting everything that needs to be set up. And honestly, she's dead tired and wants to eat.

Alas, she's only had fast food for dinner so far and she wants something homemade. She grumbles softly and pulls on her shoes and snatches a hoodie from the coat hanger near the door. She'll have to walk to the store, which she hates to do, but it'll be done for weeks until the car her dad ordered for her arrives.

Erin stalks down the sidewalk and sighs softly as she notices the sun slowly setting. It will be dark soon and Erin, being the rebel all teenagers are at some point, doesn't really care. She makes her way down a street where the sidewalk turns into a small mall outlet.

She crosses the street, after looking for cars of course, and makes her way to the all night grocery store she looked up earlier that day. Erin raises an eyebrow at a blue, scrappy Jeep parked in front and shakes her head at the poor car choice. She hopes her dad won't give her a crappy car like that one.

The automatic doors open for the girl and she walks in, humming a little at the cool air brushing against her face. And now, it's time to decide what dinner will be. She walks down the soup isle and chuckles to herself. Yeah, this is definitely homemade, she smirks as she looks at a can of chicken noodle soup. As she goes to grab it, another hand snatches it before she gets the chance. Erin looks up at the owner of the hand and raises an eyebrow.

She really doesn't care that this guy is cute. She really doesn't care that he has a cute jaw or cute tan skin. All Erin cares about right now is that this guy just stole her dinner.

The guy looks at her, at the can in his hand, and back to her. "Uh," he stutters under her stare, "did you want this?" Erin raises an eyebrow at the obvious question.

"No, I was reaching for it because I didn't want it." The guy smiles sheepishly and holds the can out to her. Erin takes the offered can and smiles sarcastically at him. "Thanks."

The guy scratches at his neck and smiles even more embarrassed at her. "Yeah, sorry about that. I'm Scott." The smile on his face strains to be more friendly and he succeeds a little.

"Erin." The girl say shortly, turning on her heel and walking away from Scott. As she walks, she hears him sigh and her own lips turn up in a smug smirk.

Erin walks up to the self-checkout and pays for the soup and wonders about something. Scott looked to be her age, maybe a little older. He'll probably be going to her new school and her smirk drops into a scowl of dread.

Of course the first cute guy she meets in Beacon Hills, she's a complete and utter ass to him. Perfect.

Erin's legs are on autopilot as they walk back to her new house and she barely registers as she unlocks the front door. She doesn't realize how tired and hungry she really is as she stumbles into her kitchen. The can opener she brought with her from her old home; she might have stolen it from her dad's kitchen, but it won't be missed in her opinion. Erin carefully opens the can of soup and gets out a pan, pouring the contents into it. She turns the heat to the correct temperature and just patiently waits for the, most likely crappy, chicken soup to warm up as she searches the kitchen for the bowls she swears she saw earlier today.

Erin almost sings when she does the find the missing bowls and pours the soup into it, promptly spilling some of the broth all over the counter. She just stands there for a moment, watching the yellow liquid run down the counter and onto the cabinet below it. The girl heaves a big sigh. "Shit." And at that, she sets down the bowl and cleans up the mess, grumbling profanities the whole time.

After Erin's done regretting the majority of her life, she sits at her dining table and slowly eats the lukewarm soup. She makes a disgusted face at it and mainly eats the noodles and sips the broth. Once she's finished it, with a will of steel, the girl throws the rest of the soup down the drain of the kitchen sink.

A loud yawn breaks through her lips and she groans at the sudden realization that she actually has to go to school tomorrow. Erin stomps up the stairs to her bedroom and heaves a big sigh, changing into a tank top and new underwear before slipping into her bed.

Of course she doesn't fall asleep right away. The ceiling above her is a stranger to her, she doesn't know it and it doesn't feel right. Doesn't feel like home. This is the feeling she always gets whenever she moves somewhere knew. The feeling of not belonging in the place she should be calling home. But Erin can't do that, not to the place she's only lived in for two days. It feels empty like it doesn't have anything in it. It's just her. No one else. Just plain old Erin Masters moving to a new home like usual.

All because of a dumb black dog. She shouldn't actually call it that. It has another name that her dad warned her to never call it. But sometimes, when she knows no one else is around, Erin says its other name. The Barghest.

* * *

Hey guys! Have I mentioned how slow I am at writing? Well, I am, so...sorry aha.

So here's chapter one :) Hope you enjoyed it! Please please leave a review!

\- Allison


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

Okay so— here's the deal: I completely lost the muse for this story in March. But! I've suddenly gotten it back! Which means that I will start working on the second chapter soon and since it's summer vacation for me, I'll be able to update more frequently.

I'm very sorry for suddenly leaving like that and please be patient for the next chapter!

\- Allison

P.S. My new tumblr can be found at throughtheonewaymirror now!


End file.
